martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Les Joyaux De La Princesse
thumb|200px Country of origin: France Location: Status: Closed ~2008 Formed in: 1986 Style: Martial Industrial Lyrical themes: France, History, WWI Last label: Les Joyaux De La Princesse Members Erik Konofal - La Voix Des Nôtres Текст из русвики Эрик Конофал (фр. Erik Konofal), более известный как Les Joyaux De La Princesse «Ле Жуаё Дё Ля ПрансЭз» — французский продюсер в жанре индастриал. Его музыка испытала на себе влияние французской идеологии. Некоторые композиции представляют собой симбиоз тяжелого индастриала с нойзом, другие носят меланхолический и грустный оттенок — миноры, обыгранные на органных семплах и пианино, сопровождаемые отрывками из речи исторических событий во Франции. Каждый альбом Les Joyaux De La Princesse является летописью из истории, фактом из прошлой жизни социалистического общества, обычно из периода времени с 1930 по 1940 годов. Некоторые из них были проданы как элементы для коллекции, поскольку исчислялись малым числом копий и были укомплектованы в дорогие изысканные и изощренные упаковки. Автор работал со многими хорошо известными исполнителями жанров industrial и dark ambient, как Regard Extrême, Death In June, Muslimgauze и Blood Axis. Эта музыка действительно уникальна, и её нельзя определить конкретно под один жанр. Несколько его альбомов было выпущено объединением La Voix Des Nôtres. Текст из last.fm "Les Joyaux De La Princesse is a cult French one-man band operating in the industrial network. One man is behind the project (Erik Konofal). Some of his releases are in the heavy industrial-noise vein, while other contains melancholic and sad music for organ and piano mixed with historical French speeches. Each of Les Joyaux De La Princesse’s records is a sort of small audio document presenting an historical fact, usually located in the France of 1930s and 1940s. Most of them are sold out and sought-after collector items due to the small number of copies pressed and the extremely luxurious packages. He has worked with many other well known industrial/dark ambient artists, such as Regard Extrême, Death In June, Muslimgauze, and Blood Axis. His sound is truly unique, and does not conform to one single genre. Les Joyaux de la Princesse was formed in 1986 and is still active to the present day. He has one release under the alias La Voix Des Nôtres." Discography Albums Aux Petits Enfants De France 3 versions Les Joyaux De La Princesse 1989 Aux Petits Enfants De France ‎(Cass, Album + Box, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse SB02 1989 Aux Petits Enfants De France ‎(CD, Album, RE + Box, Ltd, Num) Tesco Organisation TESCO 012 1992 Aux Petits Enfants De France ‎(CD, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LVN ~ III 2006 Death In June & Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Östenbräun 3 versions Les Joyaux De La Princesse 1989 Death In June & Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Östenbräun ‎(2xCass, Ltd + Box) Les Joyaux De La Princesse SB01 1989 Death In June & Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Östenbräun ‎(CD, Album, RE + Box, Ltd) World Serpent, Les Joyaux De La Princesse SD01 1995 Death In June & Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Östenbräun ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) Les Joyaux De La Princesse SD 01 1995 Les Joyaux De La Princesse & Regard Extrême - Die Weiße Rose 4 versions Les Joyaux De La Princesse 1995 Les Joyaux De La Princesse & Regard Extrême - Die Weiße Rose ‎(7", TP, Pic, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse, World Serpent SD 04 1995 Les Joyaux De La Princesse & Regard Extrême - Die Weiße Rose ‎(7", Pic) Les Joyaux De La Princesse, World Serpent SD 04 1995 Les Joyaux De La Princesse & Regard Extrême - Die Weiße Rose ‎(CD, Album, Dig + 7", Pic + Box, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse, World Serpent SD 04 1995 Les Joyaux De La Princesse & Regard Extrême - Die Weiße Rose ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse SD 04 1995 Exposition Internationale - Arts Et Techniques - Paris 1937 3 versions Les Joyaux De La Princesse 1998 Exposition Internationale Paris 1937 - Blue 'Camarade De LJDLP' Issue ‎(7", Ltd, Blu) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LJDLP - 12 1998 Exposition Internationale - Arts Et Techniques - Paris 1937 ‎(2xCDr, Album + 7", Blu + Box, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LJDLP - 11 1998 Exposition Internationale Paris 1937 ‎(7", Ltd, Whi) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LJDLP - 12 1998 Blood Axis & Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Absinthe - La Folie Verte 3 versions Athanor 2002 Blood Axis & Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Absinthe - La Folie Verte ‎(2x10", Pic + Box, Ltd) Athanor ATNR 016 2002 Blood Axis & Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Absinthe - La Folie Verte ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Athanor ATNR 017 2002 Blood Axis & Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Absinthe - La Folie Verte ‎(CD, Album, RP, Dig) Athanor ATNR 017 2006 Blood Axis & Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Absinthia Taetra ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Athanor ATNR 025 2004 1940-1944 2 versions Les Joyaux De La Princesse 2006 1940-1944: Édition Postume À La Mémoire De PH ‎(3xCD + Box, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LVN ~ III 2006 1940-1944 ‎(3xCD + Box, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LVN ~ III 2006 La Voix Des Nôtres Présente Chantez Jeunesse ‎(CD, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LVN ~ III 2006 Aux Volontaires Croix De Sang 3 versions Les Joyaux De La Princesse 2007 Aux Volontaires Croix De Sang ‎(CD, Album + 5" + Box, Ltd, Whi) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LVN ~ IV 2007 Aux Volontaires Croix De Sang ‎(CD, Album + 5" + Box, Ltd, Blu) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LVN ~ IV 2007 Aux Volontaires Croix De Sang ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LVN ~ IV 2007 Singles & EPs Die Kapitulation: L'Allemagne Année Zero ‎(7", Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LJDLP - 003 1992 Freya Aswynn / Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Wolf Rune 4 versions Les Joyaux De La Princesse 1997 Douce France ‎(10", Ltd, Num) Tesco Organisation, Les Joyaux De La Princesse TESCO 031, SD 02 1997 Muslimgauze / Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Muslimgauze / Les Joyaux De La Princesse ‎(10", Pic, Ltd) Athanor ATNR 002 1997 Weihnachtstraum ‎(CDr) Les Joyaux De La Princesse none 1998 Croix De Bois - Croix De Feu 8 versions Les Joyaux De La Princesse 2000 Croix De Bois - Croix De Feu ‎(10", Ltd, Red + 10", Pic, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse none 2000 Croix De Bois - Croix De Feu ‎(10", Ltd, Blu) Les Joyaux De La Princesse XIVe Édition 2000 Croix De Bois - Croix De Feu ‎(10", Ltd, Whi) Les Joyaux De La Princesse XIVe Édition 2000 Croix De Bois - Croix De Feu ‎(Flexi, 6", Ltd, Cle) Les Joyaux De La Princesse XIVe Édition 2000 Croix De Bois - Croix De Feu ‎(10", Ltd, Red) Les Joyaux De La Princesse XIVe Édition 2000 Croix De Bois - Croix De Feu ‎(10", Pic, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse none 2000 Croix De Bois - Croix De Feu ‎(10", Red + Flexi, 6", Cle + Ltd, Hei) Les Joyaux De La Princesse XIV Édition 2002 Croix De Bois - Croix De Feu - Marbach 27-12 / Wien 28-12 ‎(Flexi, 6", Ltd, Cle) Les Joyaux De La Princesse XIVe Édition 2002 In Memoriam P. Henriot 1889-1944 3 versions Les Joyaux De La Princesse 2004 In Memoriam P. Henriot 1889-1944 ‎(10", Gre + 10", Pic + Box, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LVN ~ II 2004 In Memoriam ‎(CDr, Ltd) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LVN ~ III 2006 In Memoriam P. Henriot 1889-1944 ‎(10", Ltd, Gre) Les Joyaux De La Princesse LVN ~ II 2008 Links Archive | MySpace | Discogs | LastFM | ru.wikipedia Les Joyaux de la Princesse 11.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse 10.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse 9.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse 7.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse 6.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse 5.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse 4.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse 3.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse 2.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse 1.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse.png Les Joyaux de la Princesse13.png Les Joyaux de la Princesse10.png Les Joyaux de la Princesse8.png Les Joyaux de la Princesse9.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse7.png Les Joyaux de la Princesse7.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse5.jpg Les Joyaux de la Princesse4.png Les Joyaux de la Princesse3.png Les Joyaux de la Princesse2.png Les Joyaux de la Princesse1.png Les+Joyaux+de+la+Princesse2.png Les Joyaux de la Princesse.jpg YouTube thumb|center|682x682px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects